


Wire and Pornography

by cozmopolitan



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Gay Robots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozmopolitan/pseuds/cozmopolitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A/N: This fic is old and therefore I have deemed it to be absolute shit. Read with caution.]</p><p>Thomas and Guy are endlessly curious about how different humans are from robots in terms of lovemaking.  After Thomas picks up a human porn involving two men, the two decide to experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wire and Pornography

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first fanfic I've ever posted here,, I'm not very experienced with writing fanfiction (I mainly write my own works) so sorry if it's really bad omg.

“Guy-man, I’m home!” chirped a voice from outside of the small apartment.  The sound of jingling keys could be heard, and the door unlocked and was pushed open.  The figure in the door paused for a moment, putting the keys back into his coat pocket, and called out once again.  “Guy?” the silver robot walked inside, his leather boots clicking against the linoleum tiled floor.  He dropped his grey satchel onto the floor, leaning it against the dull brown walls. There were lights left on, so obviously he would be home, he thought.  Guy-man wasn’t one to waste electricity, so this seemed a little suspicious.  

 

The robot walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chair.  He pulled off his boots and tossed them over to where the door was, and let out a soft huff.  Standing up again, he searched around the apartment for his friend.

 

“Guy?” he called out, peeking into the bedroom.  No, he wasn’t there.  He walked into the room and looked around the corner, and nothing.  He stepped back, peeking his head around the corner, seeing that light was shining through the bathroom door.  He approached the door cautiously, hearing a soft hum from inside the room.  That hum sounded awfully familiar, as if it came from Guy.  Was he in there?  Probably.  

 

Slowly, he lifted his silver-plated hand and knocked on the door a couple of times.  He heard a loud clattering, and a quiet, glitchy voice whispered: “Hello? Who is it?”

 

“It’s Thomas,” he mused.  “What are you doing in there?”

 

He could hear a loud crackling, and the lights were flickering in the house.  Thomas looked up, and his voice became more concerned.  “Guy, open the door.”

 

“Just-- a minute… aaaaaahhh…” moaned the voice from inside the room.  Thomas’s LED eyes squinted, and he knew exactly what Guy was doing.  He turned the doorknob, and to his surprise, it wasn’t locked.  He pushed the door open with his shoulder, and what he saw inside was… interesting.

 

Guy-manuel was plugged into two wall plugs.  He sat there, fully unclothed, his lean body squirming.  His helmet visuals cut out constantly, and he was shaking.  All of his circuits on the back of his neck had something plugged into them, and as Thomas watched, he sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

 

“Are you masturbating?” Thomas said, having only recently learned what that particular word meant.  Guy’s screen showed a large heart, which kept flickering out of view.  He held his arms out and opened them wide, wanting Thomas to hug him.  Thomas bent over and held Guy in his arms, reaching behind his neck and unplugging the wires that were connected into him.  

 

“That’s too much for you.” said Thomas, concerned for Guy.  He knew that Guy was enjoying himself, but it would be bad if Guy short circuited.  Guy nearly melted into his body, the heart image glowing strongly.  

 

“I missed you.” sighed Guy, rubbing Thomas’s back.  “What did you do today?”

 

“I spoke to humans for most of the day.  They still don’t believe we’re actually robots.”

 

“They don’t?” questioned Guy.  Thomas reached under Guy’s thighs and picked him up.  Guy wrapped his legs around Thomas’s back, and he carried him to the living room.  Guy was surprisingly light, though it was mainly because he was so much shorter than Thomas.  Thomas tended to baby Guy a little, though he knew he was independent.  That did not stop him from treating him like a young child, however.

 

Thomas laid Guy down on the brown leather couch that spread out across the living room floor.  Guy grabbed the pillow his head was laid down on and held it in his arms.  Thomas walked back and sat on the matching armchair, resting his arms on the sides of the chair.  He watched Guy fondle and squeeze the pillow eagerly, and couldn’t help but flash a heart at him.  Guy looked up and flashed a heart back.

 

“So what was this about them not believing we’re actually robots?” asked Guy, curiously.

 

“Who? The humans?” he replied, a finger poking around his mouth slit, wiggling his finger against it.  “They always tell me to remove my helmet or something like that.  When I do, they still can’t believe that I’m actually a robot.”

 

“That’s stupid.”

 

“I know." he let out an unamused sigh. 

 

Thomas sat up straighter, and reached into his inside jacket pocket.  “I forgot, I picked something up for us.  Something we can watch.”

 

Guy eyed the silver robot curiously, squishing the pillow against his chest.  “What is it?”

 

Thomas held up a DVD case in front of Guy, and he sat up and leaned closer, trying to see what it was.  It was something that he didn’t quite understand, and he looked at Thomas, flashing two confused eyes on his screen.  “What… what is that?”

 

“Human pornography.” Thomas flipped the case around in his hands and looked at the picture on the front.  It was two human males, and one was penetrating the other with his “penis”, a word Thomas had recently learned by word of humans.  Even Thomas himself did not understand this, but it was something he knew he would want to learn about.  And he’d prefer to learn with his best friend Guy.  

 

“What’s pornography?”

 

“The man at the cash register told me it’s something humans watch for enjoyment.  It’s like sex but on video.”

 

“Sex on video?” laughed Guy, fumbling awkwardly with his hands.  “Merde, humans will do anything, even if it’s something really weird like this.”

 

“I know, but we might get a better idea of what humans are like when they’re intimate.  Maybe we could try out something that’s featured in the video.”

 

“Do you really think we can do human things?”

  
Thomas placed the DVD on the coffee table and leaned over to Guy,  He felt around behind his neck, slowly fingering and rubbing one of his inputs.  Guy-man nuzzled Thomas’s shoulder, mumbling softly in French.  “We can do this, I don’t doubt it’s possible.”

 

Thomas picked up the the DVD case and opened it up.  He walked over to the TV and pushed in the on button, the TV coming to life.  He popped open the DVD slot and placed it on the tray, pushing it back inside.  The video began to play, and Thomas went back to sit next to Guy.

 

The two men in the video began to rub each other’s chests.  Their chests looked similar to theirs, but they seemed to be more colourful.  Of course, that was because they were human.  Thomas looked over at Guy’s dull black chest and placed his hand on it, slowly rubbing it.  He felt around, feeling the deep, hard ridges that were there to represent human muscle.  Guy squirmed in his place, and Thomas looked at him, surprised.

 

“Does that feel good?” he said, genuinely curious as to whether this was giving Guy pleasure or not.

 

“Mmm… yes…” he said, his voice smooth and deep.  Thomas straightened out, nearly aroused by Guy’s groaning voice.  

 

The two men in the video put their lips together, and began to… fight with their tongues? Thomas was confused but aroused by this, and wondered if maybe he and Guy could try it.  Thomas stood up and removed his jacket, looking down at his bare chest, his chin resting against his synthetic collarbones.  He left his pants on, but he knew he’d probably take those off eventually.  He spread Guy’s legs and sat on his crotch area, placing both his hands on the gold robot’s toned body.  He brought his head down and touched his helmet to Guy’s.  

 

Thomas nuzzled his visor against Guy’s, and the two robots embraced.  They could hear the sound of the two men panting and moaning.  Guy turned his head towards the TV, and a question mark flashed on his screen.

  
“Qu'est-ce que c'est?” he said, baffled.  Thomas giggled, and he couldn’t help but find amusement in this. 

 

“That’s a penis.  Think of it as a human love-making machine.”

 

“What’s it used for, Thomas?” Guy responded, in an almost sing-song voice.  Thomas knew he was just playing stupid. 

 

“Think of it as a wire, they plug it into another person and it gives them pleasure.”

 

“Hmm," Guy pondered for a moment.  "Can we link wires?”

 

Thomas’s entire screen flooded with the colour red, blushing hard at that comment.  He sat up straight and held his hands together, fumbling for the right words.  “Uh.. I-I guess w-we could… I mean, i-if you want…” his robotic stutter began to get stronger.  He almost couldn’t compute what Guy just asked.

 

“Where are the wires we use?” asked Guy.  Thomas looked directly at him and whispered:

 

“Go check the b-bedroom, maybe t-they’re there.”

 

Thomas pushed himself off of the gold robot, and Guy sat up, getting off of the couch.  He walked around the corner and down the hall, going to search for the wires.  Thomas laid back down on the couch, and he quickly undid his belt.  He shimmied his pants down his legs, and threw them on the floor next to the couch.  He continued to watch the video.

 

The two men were rubbing their penises together.  A fluid leaked out of the tip of their penises, and Thomas wasn't quite sure what that fluid was.  Thomas spread his legs and rubbed the inputs on his inner thighs, but squeamishly and very carefully.  He hadn’t done this in a while with Guy, so he thought he might as well prepare himself.  Guy was much more experienced than him, as he probably spent most of his day “masturbating” while he was out.

 

Guy returned with 3 cables, and Thomas looked behind him to see the robot wrapping them slowly around his wrist.  “I found them.”

 

“O-oh.  Good.  Um…” Thomas’s voice trailed off, and Guy walked up next to him.  

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can you… “top” this time?”

 

“Top?”

 

“Just… s-sit on top of me.”

 

Guy nodded, and he sat on top of the silver robot, straddling his sides with his legs.  Thomas began to feel like he was about to overheat.  The blank but not lifeless expression of the gold robot stared down at Thomas.  Guy held up the cables, and he reached behind Thomas’s neck, feeling around for the rarely-used inputs there.  As soon as he touched one, Thomas convulsed like crazy.  Guy placed his hands on Thomas’s shoulders and tried to hold him down, but Thomas only moved more.

 

“Whoa, calm down!” he squealed, almost enjoying himself too much.  Thomas’s internal fan began to whirr, and hard.  Guy continued, plugging the male end into his neck.  

 

“Do it.  Just d-do it.”

 

Guy heard Thomas’s near-begging pleas, and decided at that moment to toy with him a little.  He rubbed the other male end against his neck input, and watched as Thomas almost screamed in lust.  “S-stop it Guy!”

 

Guy only laughed as he watched his friend squirm in pleasure, and continued to do it.  Thomas couldn’t take it anymore, and he grabbed his friend’s arm.  Guy looked down and watched as his friend’s silver-plated fingers twitched, and he growled: “MERDE! _Putain_ , put the thing in!”

 

Guy was taken aback by the swearing, and he inserted it into himself, his head flooding with pleasure and flashy lights.  Guy almost felt his power supply cut out, but he knew he’d have to stay strong for this.  While he spent a lot of time toying with himself, he wasn’t used to doing it with another robot.  The two robots were completely ignoring the human pornography that still played on the TV screen, but they definitely were having a good time of their own.  

 

“G-Guy,” moaned the familiar voice of his friend, Thomas.  Guy couldn’t see anything right now, he just felt pure bliss. “Guy, this is so much.”

 

“Quiet, Thomas,” hissed Guy, throwing his head back.  His visor display flickered violently, and he knew he was going to reach his peak soon.  Guy looked down at his friend and thrusted his hips against his crotch.  Bending over, he placed his hands on his chest and began to grind harder. Thomas roused in the spot he was lying on, repeatedly moaning Guy's full name over and over again.  Guy chuckled and picked up another wire, reaching between his thighs and plugging one end into his leg ports.

 

“This will feel a lot better,” said Guy in a sensual and smooth voice.  “Trust me.”  He slid a hand between Thomas’s thighs and plugged the other end into him.  Thomas convulsed and moaned in pure euphoria, and Guy responded in a similar way.

 

“G-Guy! I can’t handle this!” grumbled the pained Thomas, but he knew he was enjoying this.  After all, he was doing this with his best friend.  Nothing could be better than this.  His back arched and Guy pushed him back down.  “I feel like I-I’m gonna explode, Guy!”

 

“Taisez-vous!” snapped Guy.  Thomas could tell he was starting to get more aggressive, which was a little unusual for his innocent gold robot friend.  Did he like this?  In all honesty, yes, he did.  Guy knew a lot more about how to give them pleasure.  Maybe he just did need to shut up and enjoy the moment.

 

Thomas kept mumbling and groaning, and Guy took the last wire and wrapped it around Thomas's helmet and his neck.  As Thomas kept making noise, he pulled the wire tighter.  The wire rubbed roughly against the open ports on the back of his neck, and this only caused him to stir more, and more violently.

 

"Don't you ever shut up?!" said Guy, pushing Thomas against the couch.  Thomas saw Guy's helmet right in front of him, his vision repeatedly cutting out.  

 

"Mmm... Guy, you know how to make me feel good." moaned Thomas, accepting that he was just going to have to let go a little.  Admittedly, he was scared.  Not of Guy, he wouldn't mind if that robot beat him up and tore out his circuits.  He was just fearful he'd reach his absolute limits and eventually short out.   _That_ was what he was scared of. 

 

“Are you seeing it?” sighed Guy lustfully, and Thomas looked up at him, snapping out of his thoughts.  

 

“Seeing what?”

 

“The amazing flashing lights,” he hummed softly, and held his arms up behind his head.  “This feels a lot better with you here.  Things are always better with you.”

 

“W-well we haven’t done it in a while…” his voice trailed off slowly, into a quiet whisper.  Guy held a finger over Thomas’s mouth slit.

 

“Hush, it’s coming soon,”

 

“What’s c-coming--” Guy covered Thomas’s screen with his hands and let out a yearning moan, which was louder than the moans heard from the television.  Guy’s legs squeezed tighter against Thomas’s sides as he lost himself to the feeling of intense electrical pleasure.  

  
  
“Non! Taisez-vous! Enjoy the moment!” just as Guy ceased to speak, they both felt an immense amount of pleasure.  Their vision both went white as energy surged through both of their circuits.  Guy fell backwards and off of the couch, hitting the coffee table on the way down.  They still remained connected, and Thomas’s body lay on the couch, completely stiff.  A soft crackling could be heard from the robots, and from the TV, the sound of two hot, sweaty men panting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Thomas, get up!” Guy was shaking his body.  Thomas’s visuals flashed back on, and he looked at the innocent Guy-manuel standing next to him.  His screen displayed a big, green smile.  Thomas could tell Guy was at least pleased with himself, probably over the fact that he was able to shut his friend down.  As he moved his head and looked down at his chest, he could see that his main panel was wide open.  He felt very vulnerable in this position, and moved his hand to shut it.  However, Guy grabbed his wrist and chuckled.

 

“Don’t do that.  I had to fix your wires and stuff.  Your main interface took quite the shock.”

 

“Is that why I got shut down?”

 

“Yes, of course.  You’re okay now, though.”  Guy stuck his finger into one of Thomas’s inputs and watched as the main interface produced little sparks.  

 

“H-hey! Don’t do that!” growled Thomas, smacking Guy’s hands away.  He closed the panel and sighed.  Guy sat down on top of the coffee table and rubbed his hand across Thomas’s chest.

 

“So, do you ever want to do that again?” said Guy, flittering his fingers across his chest.  

 

Thomas flashed a heart on his screen, and pulled Guy in for a hug.  “Of course.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hides face and cries loudly  
> well that's it! i hope you guys enjoyed it uwu i'd really appreciate any criticisms and stuff.


End file.
